I'll Be Seeing You
by Niobie
Summary: Hannibal King has always loved Abigail Whistler, he just never had the courage to tell her. One horrible night, he runs out of chances to let her know...


Title: I'll Be Seeing You

Rated: G

Summary: Hannibal King has always loved Abigail Whistler but he has never had the courage to tell her and one terrible night, he runs out of changes permenitly.

* * *

He didn't see it coming, he didn't see the gun being pulled from the man's

pocket. All he could see was his best friend collapse in front of him with a

deafening scream. He rushed to her side but by the time he was able to get to

her, it was too late. Life had left her body, her soul was now gone. Yes, he

did cry in aguish and yes, he did wish it was he and not she but it didn't turn

out that way. He could see the crimson liquid ooze out of the gapping chest

wound. His eyes traveled her limp body for any sign of life but alas, there was

none. The man known as Hannibal King was alone, utterly alone. His best friend

lay dead before him and he knew he would be next. All he had to do was wait.

Wait for the moment when he wouldn't feel anymore. Wait for the moment when his

heart stopped; he thought it had ceased already. Silently, King had wished his

death would come quickly but instead of a bullet in his chest, the man who had

fired the fatal shot, which had killed Abigail Whistler, simply left King there

to wallow in his state of sorrow. Yes, he would wish for death but the man

would not grant it to him. Everyone wished for death too easily and there

rarely got their wish.

"You are a monster," Hannibal King exclaimed.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out. I would have thought by

now you would have known me better, Hannibal King. There is nothing for you

now. You best friend lays slain before you and you have no family. The Night

Stalkers are over. This conversation is over. Her life is over. I will leave

you here; leave you here to wallow in your sadness. I pity you, King. I pity

everything. But now, I depart from you. Think about your life. Think about

how it would have gone if this weren't played out. What would you have done

differently? Would you even remotely try to save her? I doubt this. Maybe

some part of you wanted her to die. I guess it is true then. You never do know

how much you love someone until they are gone. Unto this, I bare you goodbye,

Hannibal King. May your life be filled with much sadness and grief," the man

said, smirking devilishly as he left King there to grieve.

King watched the man go and sadly, took in every would he had spoken, none of

it had escaped him. What was he to do now? His best friend was now dead and

she was all he had. Suddenly, he glanced towards the dagger, which rest in

Abigail's belt. Do it, King. You know you want to. There is nothing left for

you anymore. She has gone away and so must you. The Night Stalkers are over

and this tale ends with your death. For the first time in probably forever, he

listened to his inner voice, which told him to take the dagger and plunge it

into his heart. He didn't have anything else left. He didn't have anyone to go

home to. Home? What was home to him? He didn't have a home. He wanted one.

He wanted to be with Abigail, to start a life with her. Hang on to that dream.

Suddenly, his hand instinctively went for the dagger. His strong fingers

wrapped tightly around it like a boa constrictor. King pulled the dagger from

Abigail's belt and held it firmly in his grasp. He looked at it for a moment,

thinking of what he was about to do. He knew what he wanted and how he wanted

it done. There was no turner back now.

It almost looked as if he planned his own execution. Feebly, King removed his

bloodstained shirt and laid it on the cold ground, the blood from Abigail's

chest wound smoothed over the white shirt, dying it a deep red. Without a

moment too soon, King prayed. For the first time in his history, he prayed. He

prayed for Blade, wherever that man was, he prayed for Abigail, and he prayed

for himself. Slowly but surely, King positioned the dagger above his heart

(like in Romeo and Juliet) and took a deep breath. This fatal dagger would be

the end of him but he would be happy, with Abigail, in heaven, where he should

be. Not a thought later, King plunged the dagger deep into his chest, into his

heart, with a blood-curdling cry. His dying hands held the hilt of the dagger

for a moment. He could feel the dagger's poison working its dark magic. He

could feel his heart start to give way, start to cease.

The beating grew softer with each passing moment. He pulled the dagger from his bosom and allowed it to fall to the ground. King glanced over at Abigail and imagined her once again. He imagined her laughing and giggling at his jokes but she would no more. With great sadness, he allowed his feeble hand to grasp Abigail's stiff hand. He held onto it for quite some time as he laid himself beside her. His heart was almost done. King could feel it ending and he could see his life ending before him. But he wanted to be with Abigail more then anything. He gasped loudly as he looked at her dead body with his soft brown eyes and managed a weak smile.

"I love you... Abigail Whistler..." he managed to say.

And at that moment, he shut his eyes for the final time as his heart stopped

beating. His body went stiff as he lay there besides Abigail. The Night

Stalkers were finished but the spirits of Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler.

would live on forever.

* * *

Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you?

Comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your true companion.

Ever dream out in the wild

There were arms to hold you

You've always known

You're heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to live, life that is lived alone


End file.
